The Prisoner
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: Sequel: The Cheater. Pan decided not to kill Jane, instead he decided to place her alone in a magically masked tree so he could torment or simply visit whenever he pleased. But when everyone thinks she's dead and they all leave for Storybrooke, what happens to Jane who is left alone in Neverland and trapped by magic? Will they find her? Or will she allow her mind break upon itself?


The Prisoner

Prologue

"_You are quite an interesting specimen of female. More entertaining than I'd expected. But no less, you're still a girl. Still a disloyal cheat who'll take whatever she can. It seems that my own Shaharazad was just like the first wife. And it would be such a pleasure to see you meet the same end."_

_ Jane's eyes flickered and began to close. He watched her for a minute then slid his hand under her head, tilting it up to place his goblet's rim at her lips. When the liquid poured into her mouth, she coughed a little at first but managed to swallow the water. After a moment her eyes opened wide as she backed away from him, her strength only starting to return.  
_

_ "But where's the fun in just killing you? Sure, it would be_ very_ satisfactory for now. However," He looked her straight in the eye, "I have an eternity to spend. Just think of the fun I'll have tormenting you for all that time, or at least until I get tired of it."_

_As Jane got up, the floor started to shake and she tripped over from the sudden disturbance; getting up once more, she reached the wooden door and ripped it open. When she was about to step through though, she saw that the entire tree was growing taller and taller with them inside it! The doorway was now yards away from the ground and getting further. In her shock, the shaking caused by the immense growth threw her off balance and she fell out the door and down the tree, barely managing to grab onto a branch._

_She clung to the branch for dear life as the tree kept growing higher in the sky, until she could barely make out the path that had led back to the camp. Finally, when it came to a stop, she hung there for a moment trying to find some branches to climb down from._

_Pan floated down beside her, smirking at her somewhat helpless position. He shook his head and said patronizingly, "You ought to be more careful Jane."_

"_Let me down! Now!"_

_He looked at the branch and shrugged, "If you wish it." Then flicked his hand briefly and caused the branch she held to split and become barely attached to the trunk. Jane let out a small scream, still holding onto the branch. She sighed with relief when her feet hit another branch just below her, giving her some support._

"_You know this can play out one of two ways." He said, holding up two fingers, "The first way, I can carry you back up there safe and sound." he shrugged, looking down, "Or you can always drop. Now I know which one I'd prefer slightly over the other, but it's only gentlemanly to let you decide."_

_He flicked his wrist once more and a crack was heard from the branch Jane's feet were on. She gasped, looking around and seeing no other branches to hold onto below, "Quickly." _

_She closed her eyes for a moment, angrily swallowed her pride and hung her head._

"_Fine."_

"_Fine what?"_

_She gave him a look and growled, "You want me to spell it out for you? I said fine!"_

"_Oh no, I want you to say it." He smiled at her knowingly._

"_Are you frickin' kidding me?"_

"Oh c_ome on, don't be a sore loser." He drawled out, still smiling, "Just say it."_

_Jane ground her teeth together and took a long breath, then glared at him, "Peter, _help me._"_

_His grin widened and he held out his hand, "Now was that really so hard?"_

"_Yes." She said taking his hand. When she did, he flew them both up to the room at the top and gently helped her back into the room. She turned back to see him still floating in the door with an impassive expression as he said with an equally calm tone,  
_

"_From now on, you'll be staying in here, I'll visit from time to time. Just whenever I think of something creative." _

_Jane's eyes widened slightly then glared, "So you're just gonna leave me stuck up in here? What about food? Won't the boys question where I am?!"_

_He smirked, _"_You know I thought I forgot something…" As his hand waved over the tree, green lights pooled from it into the tree house._

"_Now that's all set. Whenever you get hungry, just tell the tree." He said, then looked thoughtfully below as green fog appeared beneath his feet, "And to avoid little accidents like earlier, I have made this smoke to protect you. No one can get in or out, well, except me of course."_

_He smiled at Jane again then slowly flew off, "I'll see you soon Shaharazad."_

_Jane ran to the open door, staring daggers at his back and shouting, "Bastard!"_

* * *

_Back in the camp, Henry sat quietly waiting for Jane to return and began to worry when she didn't return to her tree house by the next day. At noon he walked over to check and see if she arrived but saw Pan and Felix had already gotten there first. He saw Pan place his hand on the door and green light reflected on the bark.  
_

"_What are you doing?!" Henry exclaimed, "That's Jane's house."_

_Pan turned to Henry with what seemed to be a sad look, and knelt down to face him eye to eye, "I'm sorry Henry. I thought you knew, I thought the boys would have told you."_

"_Told me what?"_

_Pan sighed, "Jane's dead."_

"_No. She was fine, last I saw her-" His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, "Did you kill her?!"_

"_No! No, of course not. It wasn't anyone's fault, it's just… I'm sorry Henry."_

"_Well, how did she die then? Did someone else do it?"_

"_No." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Look Henry I'll explain later, but just not now. Just for today, take some time to accept this."_

_Pan turned away from him and went back to Jane's tree house, placing his hand once again on the doorway decorated in Baby's Breath. Henry watched sadly as the light in the tiny window faded, the knocker sunk into the bark, and the flowers faded away as well. Then as if it had never been there Jane's tiny home was gone._

_And to Henry's mind, Jane with it._


End file.
